Our Song
by EmmaD14
Summary: Cammie has always wanted a special song, so Zach tells her all about their song. Based on Our song by Taylor Swift. ONE-SHOT. Zammie.


Our Song

Flashbacks will be in Italics.

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**Cammie's POV**

My dad and mum spun and danced in the living room, all the furniture had been pushed to the sides of the room. They had been out and were in posh clothes that adults wear for fancy parties, I was supposed to be in bed which was why I was watching them from the stairs, keeping myself hidden. I loved watching them dance; they flowed and moved as one, they were beautiful.

They always danced to one song, their song. It was slow and lovely and it suited my mum and dad. They always smiled when they were listening to it; dad said it was a special song. I wanted a special song to dance to, but dad said I didn't need one till I was old. So, I guess I would have to wait until I could dance with someone with my very own song.

The song was about to finish, so I rushed upstairs, jumping into bed. Closing my eyes and cuddling my teddy close to my chest I dreamed of my special song and my prince that would dance and smile and laugh along with me.

**10 years later**

'Cammie, Cammie, CAMMIE!' my boyfriend shouted trying to get my attention, I looked up alarmed, I had been looking out at the countryside as we drove past. 'Yep Zach, what do you want?' I asked a bit annoyed that he had taken me away from my daydreaming.

'You okay? You seem miles away.' He asked looking into my eyes as he put that damn smirk on his face, which made me swoon.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how my parents had a special song, their song. But we don't have a special song, do we? We don't have a song – the song.' I looked back into his eyes, hoping he would understand my words. His smirk stayed in place and he placed his arm around over my shoulder.

'Of course we have a song!' he spoke with such integrity that I believed him.

'You sure?' He nodded, his smirk had turned into a grin, 'Okay, go on then tell me what our song is.' I challenged him as I was quite curious.

'It's slamming the screen door' I laughed remembering our first fight, which ended up with him nearly falling down my front steps and me jumping into his arms and kissing him senseless.

'Sneaking out late, tapping on your window' his mouth turned into a smirk, I knew what he was talking about.

'_Night, kiddo', my mum shouted through my door, 'hope you had a good birthday!' I smiled thinking of the party I had had, it was awesome – if I say so myself. 'Yeah mum, it was the best, thanks.' The only bad thing was that Zach hadn't been able to make it; his dad had turned up yesterday and had decided to take him for a father/son weekend. Like he ever acted like a dad normally, he had left Zach's mother when Zach was seven for another woman, Zach doesn't like him at all, but his mum wants him to have a good relationship with him so he had to go. _

_I missed him but he had called to say happy birthday and that he would be back to give me my present tomorrow, first thing. I got into bed; wrapping my covers around me hoping morning would come soon._

_I woke with a start, I had been having a nice dream – not that I could remember what it was about – I looked at me clock, and it said 12:01. I don't know why I woke so suddenly, when I heard an incessant tapping on my window, what on earth was that. Getting up apprehensively I walked slowly towards the window in question. I got to it and the tapping had stopped, I lifted the window pane up, looking around outside, I couldn't see anything strange. I was going mad. Great. _

'_Hey, Cammie,' A male voice said, my mind didn't even try and register who the voice was, I just screamed. Loudly. Suddenly my mouth was being covered, so I bit down on the hand, 'Damn it, Cammie that really hurt. It's me, Zach, you know, your boyfriend.' I looked at the boy in front of me and realised it was my boyfriend. _

'_Sorry, Zach, I didn't know' I leant in to kiss him when I heard footsteps on the corridor, 'Hide Zach!' I shoved him into my wardrobe, slamming the doors shut; I quickly shut my window and dived onto my bed. _

_My dad ran into my room a second later, he looked dishevelled, his eyes searching the room looking for the intruder that made me scream, 'Cammie, are you okay? Why were you screaming?' He said the questions quickly, I almost didn't hear them. _

'_I'm fine, I had a nightmare and woke up screaming, sorry daddy' I added the' daddy' to soften him up; I also added a little sniffle at the end to make my story more believable. He came over to me, 'are you okay now, do you want to talk about it', okay maybe I was a better actress than I thought. _

'_No dad, I'm okay. Thanks, though love you.' I smiled at him. He left then room after kissing my forehead, 'love you to, sweetheart'. _

_As soon as he had left I charged towards the wardrobe, opening the doors and grabbing my boyfriend, pulling him into a kiss. Then I hit him. 'What was that for?'_

'_For terrifying me, and making me scream like that!' I leant into hug him again, I really had missed him. _

'_Okay, I guess I deserved the hit, and it's worth it if you kiss me like that', he smirked at me, 'any way I just got back, and I said I'd be here first thing, but you have to come with me so I can give you your gift.' He grabbed my hand, passed me my shoes that had somehow appeared in his hands. I put them on as he opened my window again. _

'_Is it far?' He shook his head and came over to me, pulling me up. He climbed out first, I followed. As I landed on the floor I looked up to see my handsome boyfriend stood before me with a bunch of flower and a jewellery box in his hand. I felt a smile build on my face. He handed me the jewellery box which had a beautiful necklace and bracelet in it. 'Thanks, Zach, these are amazing.' _

_We sat outside for a couple of hours, looking at the sky and talking. When he left and I was back in bed I slept soundly until morning. When I woke I skipped down the stairs towards the kitchen for my breakfast. 'Morning mum', I said in a happy voice. She looked at me with a weird expression._

'_Moring, kiddo, did you have a good night?' she said in a knowing voice, I nodded, 'next time you sneak out – make sure we are asleep.' And with that she put my food in front of me, and left the room smiling like a mad man. _

I smiled at the memory, 'it's also when we are talking on the phone and you talk real slow because it is late and your mum doesn't know'. He smirked at me remembering that conversation.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. I answered the phone as quick as possible so my parents didn't hear it ringing, 'Yes' I said quietly. _

'_Cammie, how are you?' My boyfriend's sweet voice came through the phone, making me sigh. _

'_I'm ooookkkaaaayyyy, yyyyyoooouuuuu?' I asked talking slowly, to keep my mother from hearing my voice from her room, which had happened before. Talk about awkward. _

'_Cammie, why are you talking funny?' My boyfriend was in hysterics at my slow voice. _

'_I haaaaavvvvvvvveeeee toooooo taaaaaalllllllllkkkk tttttttttthhhhhhhiiiiiisssss ssss wwaaaaaaaayyyyy!' I said in my most menacing voice while talking slowly, it wasn't very menacing as my boyfriend continued to laugh. He was so annoying sometimes. 'I HAVE TO TALK LIKE THIS SO MY MUM WON'T HER, YOU IMBICLE.' He stopped laughing, whoop for my menacing voice. _

'_Sorry, Cam, it was just really funny.' He sounded sorry, and I guess if he had talked like that I would have laughed like that too. _

'_It's alright, Zach. You are just really annoying!' I said half joking, half telling the truth. _

'_CAMMIE GET OF THE PHONE, IT IS LATE AND YOU HAVE SCHOOL!' I heard my mum shout from her room, damn it. 'Sure mum, sorry.' _

'_I've got to go, see you in school.' I said goodbye to him. _

'_Your mum heard didn't she.' He said, I didn't answer. He took that as a yes and started laughing manically, so I hung up. Damn him. _

He was laughing, obviously remembering the conversation. Meany. He finally stopped after like ten minutes, 'Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, our song is when you laugh,' he tickled my neck making me laugh, 'oh and it's when I didn't kiss you on our first date and I should have.' I laughed again, without the aid of him tickling me, I remembered that date.

_Zach was walking me home after our first date, it had gone extremely well. My mind was wondering towards the kiss that I hoped happened at the end of the date. We finally got to my front door, his hand was still in mine. This was it. _

'_Ummm… I had fun. Would you umm… want to go on, like, another umm… date, like?' He stuttered through his question, obviously nervous. _

'_Sure' I smiled shyly at him, hoping to reassure him, it was weird to see him like this. He had been so sure of himself on the date. He looked a bit more like himself, and I thought he was going to kiss me as he leant in towards my face. But he didn't, damn him._

'_By then, I'll umm... call you?' I nodded and tried to make my face look happy, and not annoyed. He let go of my hand, 'Umm… bye.' I just nodded again, for some reason, and walked up to my front door. I was walking quite slowly waiting for him to run up and give me a big old kiss. He didn't and I got to my door, I looked back. He was still stood there watching me with a strange look on his face, he waved and so did I before I opened the door and walked into my house. _

_I think I stood for about five minutes, wondering why he hadn't kissed me but he still wanted to go on another date. I was just walking towards the stairs when I heard a knocking on the door, probably somebody selling something nobody wanted. _

_I opened the door, 'What?!' I shouted at the unexpecting person on the other side of the door, then suddenly I felt lips on my lips, I opened my eyes and saw Zach kissing me. YES! I started to kiss him back. He pulled back, a smirk on his lips, the cocky Zach was back. 'See you tomorrow, Cammie'. And with that he left. _

'At least you kissed me in the end, although if you hadn't I may have punched you.' I laughed again.

'Yeah, well anyway that is our song.' He stopped the car, we had reached our destination. 'And you know what?'

'What?'

'It's the best song I ever heard.' He smirked as he left the car, motioning for me to follow him.

'I guess it is.' I replied as I left the car and went over to him, reaching to kiss him.

'And most of all', he looked down at me wrapping me up in his arms, 'it is the best dance song the world has ever seen.' And with that we started to dance, like I had watched my parents doing except we were dancing outside my house. I finally had a special song, my song. Our song.


End file.
